Talk:Rosso
Goron or Hylian Is Rosso a Goron or a Hylian? --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't believe there are any Gorons in A Link Between Worlds and he doesn't look anything like a Goron so I'm going to go with Hylian. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:33, November 23, 2013 (UTC) He must be a goron. The Goron Emblem is even on his belt, and he has the same eyes as other gorons, as for ears, it's nothing and should be overlooked. It may be just a design choice really. Remember Ruto? She had hylian-like ears, while the other zora's didn't, she had two extra eyes on her head, and other zoras didn't. :Problem is, we know she's a Zora. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter, it still shows that it's sometging nintendo does. besides, explain the emblem on his belt, his dark skin, round shape, and dark, pupiless eyes. He's clearly a goron. :No information is ever added into an infobox that isn't 100% confirmed, even if it seems hugely likely or whatever. --AuronKaizer ' 22:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::If you forget about the negligible list of vaguely similar features and actually look at the guy he actually does not resemble a Goron at all. It's very obvious that Nintendo meant for him to be an ''allusion to the Goron race, but equally obvious that he is not actually a Goron. Ruto's appearance is oddly unique, but she resembles a Zora far more than Rosso resembles a Goron. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 00:02, December 7, 2013 (UTC) it's not confirmed he's hylian either, besides, everything i've pointed at shows he's a goron, he even resides at death mountain. What do you mean he doesn't resemble a goron? he looks almost exactly like one, and ruto's appearance was waaay more different than other zoras compared to Rosso's from other Gorons. And if not goron, explain the damn emblem on his belt, his completely black eyes, brown skin, large body, association with fire, and the fact that he lives at death mountain and is a miner like the goron's in TP. :It's quite obvious he isn't a Goron, from the ears, but he may be a reincarnation of Darunia, just taking a different form and species!! --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 00:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ruto had ears AND extra eyes, but other zoras didn't. :Except one thing, Princess Ruto's ears are fin-like, just like the River Zoras, not pointy. Rosso does not have those Symbols on his body, rock-like hair growing on him, and does not eat rocks for nurishment. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 01:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) still has the emblem on his belt. Except Gorons do not have brown skin. Their skin is yellow. Note also that if you had actually looked at Rosso's artwork for more than a second you'd have seen that his eyes are far from "completely black". As for his body structure, Rosso is muscular and therefore large in stature, but far from being composed of rocks. Also of note: he does not actually reside on Death Mountain itself, which you would know if you had any clue what the hell you were talking about. As for this so-called "association with fire", barely anything fire-related even comes up regarding Rosso, besides his Ore Mine being on volcano — if you'd actually played the game you'd know that you actually find his portrait in the ice dungeon. As for the emblem, you're touting this "evidence" like it's your infallible trump card, but that's all it is: an emblem. As I said, it's obvious Rosso is meant to be an allusion to the Goron race, but there is literally no evidence that explicitly points to him being one himself, certainly not his appearance. I mean, have you ever actually seen a Goron in an actual video game? The physical similarities between them and Rosso amount to "big and muscular", and that's about it. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 07:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Come on guys this shouldn't be that hard. The game tells us at the beginning that they're all descendants of Ocarina's sages, so ONE of them has to be Darunia's descendant. It would seem that Goron's have been weeded out of Hyrule, but in some way must have mixed with Hylians. Rosso must be PART Goron, and mostly Hylian. His wearing their emblem, black eyes and brownish skin (to the above user, yes their skin is brown, get your TV looked at or your eyes checked) and his obvious affinity for rocks are all references to his Goron blood. Whether or not these inferences are enough to make it into the article or not I don't know, but it has to be the case, I can't imagine how it couldn't be... who else would be Darunia's descendant? By the way, Xykeb... we're talking about a fucking video game here, get over yourself and stop being such a dick, it's nerdy enough that we're on a message board discussing imaginary characters with one another, but pulling rank and acting like a know it all definitely doesn't make you cool. DeathLung217 (talk) 08:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :I overstated the "not brown"-ness of Gorons' skin, but my overall point is that it's very definitely more of a yellow-brown, especially in recent games, certainly not even close to the tan-brown that Rosso's skin is. This list of similarities people have put together looks good on paper, but the complete picture of Rosso vs. the complete picture of a Goron are very different. Look at images of both side-by-side, the body structure is similar but not much else. (One redaction I'll make, and this is totally my bad, is that, upon closer inspection, his eyes are actually fully black — I'd mistaken the reflective highlights as the whites of his eyes. Still, the shape of his eyes is different from the way Gorons' eyes have been depicted in pretty much every appearance.) You make a point with the descendant thing, I guess; not sure where I stand on that. I guess explicitly listing him as Hylian might not be the best idea, though I'm not sure whether we have a policy for what to do with characters that have uncertain races. Either way, though, there's definitely not enough evidence to explicitly say he's a Goron, which is what Yahyanime was arguing for in the first place. As for the other stuff...I'm not sure where you get this impression that I'm trying to look "cool", or why you think being kind of an asshole means I'm (somehow?) pulling rank. I mean, I was admittedly pretty condescending with my previous comment, yeah, but the guy was ticking me off with his inanity and insistence that we do things his way because of a paltry list of evidence that he continued to argue for long after I countered it with what I consider legitimate points, which he never addressed beyond a simple "nope, I'm right". So I'm sorry if I came across as a dick, but frankly he kind of had it coming. (And just for the record, I'd say your comment about needing to check my TV/eyes isn't really any better than what I was doing. But I'd prefer that this conversation didn't get as hostile as the last one, so let's not get into that.) ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 10:22, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Also DeathLung217, the pictures are referring the Seven Sages from A Link to the Past, the maidens and the wise men. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 13:11, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::In all fairness, it's heavily implied that the Wise Men were actually the Sages from OoT, despite the obvious retconning that would need to happen for that to be true. 'Course, if we take that to be true, and assume that Rosso is part Goron because he's descended from Darunia, that also means one of the Seven Maidens is part Goron, since both groups are supposedly descended from the Sages/Wise Men. Ultimately I think lineage kind of needs to be taken with a grain of salt, especially in a series where inconsistent descendants/reincarnations happen all the time. Still, it kind of muddles the "Rosso is definitely Hylian" notion. Again, I'm not really sure where I stand on the issue right now. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 13:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::They can't be, because the Seven Maidens are descendants of the Seven Wise Men and the Seven Wise Men are depicted as being men while the descended maidens are depicted as Hylian women, the OOT sages have five females, Nabooru, Saria, Impa, Ruto, and Zelda, four of which are not Hylian. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 14:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Like I said, it takes a fair bit of retconning to be true. However, there are things that point directly toward the two groups being the same — for instance, the [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds/Prologue|prologue from ALBW]], which chronicles the events of ALttP, describes the "descendants of the Seven Sages" — a group which we can only assume refers to the Seven Maidens, also known as the descendants of the Seven Wise Men. Of course, you're right in that this makes no biological sense, which is part of the problem here. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 14:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Should not the page at least mention his resemblance to a Goron and that he has the Goron symbol on his belt? Also, while nowhere is said that he is a Goron, there is no mention to Hylians anywhere despite Hylians being the most common species. He could even be a Hylian/Goron hybrid. :By the way, who would be the Gerudo descendant? Irene, Seres and Impa are the only females, and Impa takes from the previous Sheikah, so... Are witches part Gerudo? At one point their ancestors must have lived with Gerudo and learned magic from witches such as Koume and Kotake, leading to Hylian descendants that know magic. :If the sages take from the elements (Six Medallions) instead of the species, that would leave: *Light - Osfala or Seres *Forest - Gulley *Fire - Rosso *Water - Queen Oren *Shadow - Impa *Spirit - Irene or Seres :Either way we have one extra with Seres(?) taking Zelda's usual place. And what are the symbols that appear below each sage in the Chamber of Sages? It doesn't appear to be the Hylian language or the symbol of the elements. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC)